


In the Snow

by wth_am_i_writing



Category: VIXX
Genre: Implied Rabin - Freeform, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Language, Minor Injuries, Photography, Snow, Snow Angels, Unrequited Love, runaways - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: Photographer Binnie was Ravi's favorite Hongbin.





	In the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on January 21, 2014.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: I had a snow day today, and I had decided that if I got off school, I’d write a fic about the snow. So here it is! It’s kinda cute with a hint of sad, because snow can bring about strong feeling of both. I kinda wish I could have made it more sad but… oh well. *shrugs*

Snow covered the entire ground, still in tact and gorgeous. Hongbin stared in awe at the sight as if he’d never seen anything like it before. But Ravi knew that wasn’t true. It snowed all the time. Maybe it was because this was the first time he saw snow while traveling. It had turned the otherwise barren and dead field and forest outside their hotel into something out of a painting.

“Do you wanna go out and play in it?” Ravi asked, turning to look at Hongbin. He licked his lips waiting for a reply. For some reason, the awe on his face made him more gorgeous than usual.

“ _No_ ,” Hongbin asserted, Adam’s apple bobbing up and down. “Let me get my camera.” As the words left his mouth, Hongbin pushed away from the window and hopped over to his bags, crippled by a recent foot injury. Ravi flinched, remembering the way Hongbin had slipped on the icy stairs a few nights ago, nastily twisting his ankle. He’d been so amazed by the snow that he’d forgotten his friend was injured.

Hongbin returned to the window and pushed it open. Bringing the camera up, he leaned out the window slightly and adjusted the focus. There was something jaw droppingly stunning about Hongbin behind the camera. Ravi swallowed, turning his attention back out to the snow. He really shouldn’t be having those thoughts at the moment.

“Let’s go play,” Ravi said again after a few minutes.

“I’ll break my ass.”

“Leave the crutches here. I’ll support you.”

“We’ll both break our asses,” Hongbin laughed, lowering his camera.

“Lets mess up the snow before anyone else gets the chance,” Ravi asserted. When Hongbin nodded, eyes shaped like crescents and smile tight, Ravi tugged at his arm. Hongbin swayed, caught off guard. He looped his camera strap around his neck before sliding his arm over Ravi’s shoulders. Ravi brought his arm around Hongbin’s back for support and helped him out of the hotel and outside.

At the edge of the step to the open field, Hongbin pulled away, reaching for his camera. Ravi watched in silence as Hongbin became absorbed in taking pictures again. Photographer Binnie was his favorite Hongbin. Pulling the camera back, Hongbin shook his head.

“It’s hard getting a good shot while balancing on one leg,” he complained, reviewing his photos on the screen. “Some of these are shaky or tilted.”

“Sort out the bad ones later. Let’s go play,” Ravi urged, tugging on Hongbin’s sleeve. Hongbin shook his head.

“You go. I want to take more pictures,” he insisted. Ravi sighed, releasing his friend. He stepped out into the snow. It wasn’t very deep, only enough to just barely cover the toes of his shoes.  He walked a few meters, the click of Hongbin’s shutter on his back. Feeling like he’d gone far enough, Ravi turned to face his friend and stretched his arms out wide. With a mischievous grin, he fell backwards into the snow. He impacted harder than he intended, head cracking on the ground.

“Yah! You ok?” Hongbin called.

“That hurt…” Ravi groaned. “Guess, the snow’s not deep enough to make an angel.”

“Idiot,” Hongbin scolded, the snow crunching as he readjusted himself on the step. “I could have told you that just by looking at it.” He dissolved into laughter, Ravi following after. However, Ravi was determined to make the snow angel. He reeled in his laughter and began to move his limbs. When he was satisfied, he sat up and looked at Hongbin. He was crumpled over, trying to keep his balance as he laughed. Ravi couldn’t help but think the expression was more beautiful than the snow around them.

They’d run away together. Ravi wasn’t sure how long it’d been since they’d left home, but the reasons were immature. Or maybe it was just Ravi’s that were. Hongbin had a strong craving for the arts. It was his dream to publish a photobook. His parents didn’t approve and it was a major point of contention in the family. In the end, he got money from his grandmother and ran away to pursue his dream.

Ravi had been growing increasingly dissatisfied with his situation in life. He felt like he didn’t have enough world experience to make the music he wanted to. So he joined Hongbin—or at least that’s what he liked to tell himself. Had Hongbin not ran, Ravi wouldn’t have either. He would have been content to just stay by his best friend’s side no matter where they were. And it was that little fact that made Ravi feel like his intentions weren’t pure and his reasons for this journey were childish.

“That looks really crappy,” Hongbin choked out right as he tumbled forward, face planting in the snow. Ravi leapt to his feet and scrambled back over to Hongbin.

“You ok?” he asked. Hongbin pushed himself up, shaking his face off. He brought his hands to his face and sighed in frustration.

“Yeah…” His eyes suddenly widened as he remembered his camera. He quickly held it up and examined it. He sighed in relief, collapsing onto his butt on the snow covered stairs. “Thank god it’s ok.” Hongbin winced, shifting his foot and bringing it around front.

“How’s your ankle?” Ravi asked, reaching out for it.

“Stings really badly.”

“We should probably go in and put ice on it.”

“Just burry it in the snow,” Hongbin laughed. “I thought you wanted to play.”

“It’s not fun playing alone,” Ravi sighed, scooping up some snow and holding it against Hongbin’s ankle.  Hongbin raised his camera up and snapped a few pictures of Ravi.

“Sorry I’m such a bummer right now,” Hongbin apologized from behind it. Ravi looked up, suddenly annoyed by the presence of the camera.

“You’re not a bummer,” Ravi reassured, reaching up and pulling the camera away from his face. He felt awkward, not sure whether to act on his instincts. It felt like butterflies were fluttering in his stomach, and Hongbin’s furrowed brows only made them worse. He leaned forward, deciding to take his chances. But halfway to Hongbin’s lips, a finger pressed firmly on his own.

“Don’t do this to our friendship,” Hongbin warned. Ravi balked, expression turning to shock. He sat back and looked off into the distance, collecting himself.

“Sorry. I was being greedy,” Ravi apologized after a few moments. It hadn’t been the first time he’d almost crossed the line. He knew it was one that Hongbin didn’t want to cross. As close as they were, as much as they could horse around and joke, Ravi knew that Hongbin was unattainable in that way. It was something he’d come to terms with long ago and needed to remind himself of constantly.

“It’s… fine. Let’s just go over to that grove of trees. I think I can get some good pictures,” Hongbin said, becoming completely awkward. Ravi swallowed. He needed to get his feelings in check if he wanted to stay by Hongbin’s side.


End file.
